


Rockstars and Tattoos

by cubhyunjae



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Dongmyeong is a tattoo artist, Everyone in onewe are famous except dongmyeong, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Reunited Best Friends, idk how to tag, old best friends, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Giwook just wants a tattoo without being noticed. Giwook is able to get into a shop through Keonhee only to be met with his childhood crush who now has his hand on Giwook's bare chest.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Lee Keonhee, Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 30





	Rockstars and Tattoos

You would think being a world famous rockstar, life would be pretty easy and fun. For the most part it was, except when you’re most known in your home country and just trying to find a tattoo parlor that won’t swarm with fans. All Giwook wants is a new tattoo and the poor male can’t step foot out of his house without being ambushed by fans. Giwook lays across the chair, his head and feet dangling on opposite ends of the chair. Hyungu looks over at Giwook who kicks his legs dejectedly. 

“Yonghoon hyung! Giwook is being a baby again!” Harin shouts from the couch as he continues to play video games. 

“What do you even mean?” Yonghoon walks into the living room, spatula in hand as he looks over at Giwook, “I see.”

“He’s been kicking his legs and making gurgling noises like a baby,” Hyungu pokes Giwook’s nose before turning his attention back to Harin’s game, “Harin we should play Rock Band.” 

“What’s going on Giwook?” Yonghoon looks at Giwook, “Do you wanna come help me with lunch? We can talk about what’s bugging you,” Yonghoon smiles at Giwook who gets off of the chair. 

Giwook ruffles Harin and Hyungu’s hair before following the oldest band member to the kitchen. Giwook jumps up and sits on the counter while smiling at Yonghoon. 

“What?” Yonghoon looks at Giwook who pouts and points to his forehead, “Needy,” Yonghoon tsks before leaning up and kissing Giwook’s forehead. 

“Not needy, just like kisses,” Giwook swings his legs happily, “Plus you’re dating someone and Harin and Hyungu are dating,” Giwook huffs and tugs at his lip piercing. 

“I know you’re sad and probably kind of lonely. Is that why you’ve been acting up and getting into that cute little head of yours?” Yonghoon kisses Giwook’s forehead again as emphasis before going back to making lunch. 

“That’s why I’ve been trying to find a tattoo parlor. I really want a tattoo, but the idea of walking into a tattoo parlor here in Seoul makes me want to cry,” Giwook pouts and steals a small piece of bacon. 

“You do know that Keonhee works at a tattoo parlor right? Not only that, but it’s pretty unknown. The owner of the show is apparently pretty low-key and doesn’t have much recognition unlike Kiji,” Yonghoon looks at Giwook who bites into the bacon then yelps, “Somehow I wonder how you have taste buds still.” 

“They’re hanging on by a thread,” Giwook laughs before eating the bacon and wincing at the heat, “Do you think you could talk to Keonhee about setting up an appointment?” 

“Talk to me about what?” Keonhee asks as he walks into the kitchen, “Hi baby,” Keonhee kisses Yonghoon’s cheek before sitting on the counter next to Giwook, “Hi Giwook. What are we feeling?” 

“Not needy,” Giwook looks up at Keonhee who kisses Giwook’s forehead upon hearing him, “Not needy I promise,” Giwook snuggles into Keonhee’s side happily. 

“Yonghoon?” Keonhee looks over at his boyfriend who starts to cook some noodles. 

“He’s just feeling kind of lonely and wants a lot of affection, so he’s trying to fill the void with a tattoo,” Yonghoon hums as he gets bowls from the cupboard before going back to cooking. 

“That’s what you wanted to talk to me about,” Keonhee smiles over at Giwook who nods his head and swings his legs happily, “We’re pretty open most days. You can give me your tattoo idea before I leave and I’ll run it by Myeong. I’ll text you by tonight if he approves of it. Are you busy this week?” Keonhee runs his hand through Giwook’s dyed purple hair who snuggles closer to Keonhee. 

“We don’t have anything scheduled for the next two weeks. If they tell us last minute we have something, I will personally castrate our manager,” Yonghoon hums as he finishes cooking, “HARIN! HYUNGU! LUNCH IS READY!” Yonghoon shouts loudly to get the others attention. 

Keonhee and Giwook wince at the shouting before jumping off the counter. They walk to the dining room table and pull out chairs to sit down as Hyungu and Harin rush in to sit in the chairs they pulled out. Giwook makes a strangled noise of confusion mixed with frustration. 

“Yonghoon hyung!” Giwook whines loudly as he sits next to Harin. 

“Hyungu, Harin, be nice to Giwook,” Yonghoon looks at the two boyfriends who whine but nod and apologize to Giwook. 

“Just Giwook?” Keonhee asks, feigning fake hurt. 

“Keonhee you are almost three inches taller than Hyungu. You could have shoulder checked him out of your way. That’s on you for not reclaiming your seat,” Yonghoon smirks as he sets bowls down in front of everyone. 

“That’s so unfair! You know I wouldn’t do that to Hyungu! He’s so small and helpless!” Keonhee laughs as Hyungu punches Keonhee’s shoulder, “You know I’m joining.” 

“I will make sure that Yonghoon will have to use a dildo if he wants pleasure,” Hyungu smirks over at Keonhee who chokes on his own saliva. 

Harin and Giwook laugh loudly as Hyungu begins to eat his food happily. The group starts to talk about their upcoming schedules and what they have planned. Once they are finished with their lunch, Giwook runs to his room to grab a sketch book and a pencil. He runs back out to the table and opens the sketch book to a clean page before grabbing his pencil and beginning to roughly sketch a tattoo idea. Giwook hums to one of their songs while sketching the idea out for his tattoo. Keonhee looks over at the younger as Yonghoon washes up the dishes from their lunch. Giwook smiles before ripping the paper out and hands it to Keonhee, who grabs it and looks it over. 

“I like it,” Keonhee grins over at Giwook who smiles up at Keonhee happily, “I’ll show this to Myeong when I go in. Speaking of,” Keonhee stands up and walks over to Yonghoon, “I’ll come back when work is over,” Keonhee smiles at Yonghoon who makes a noise of displeasure at his boyfriend leaving already. 

“Do you have to leave?” Yonghoon frowns before turning around and wrapping his arms around Keonhee’s waist, “I miss you so much.”

“I know baby, but I promise you, I’m yours all night and all of tomorrow,” Keonhee leans up and kisses Yonghoon. 

Yonghoon kisses back before pulling away and moving his arms away, “Fine. I love you. Tell your boss not to hold you hostage,” Yonghoon pouts as Keonhee laughs. 

“I’ll try. I have to go, but I’ll be back later,” Keonhee presses a quick kiss to Yonghoon’s forehead before looking over at Giwook, “I’ll show this to Myeong and then let you know when I get back okay?” 

“Okay. Bye Keonhee hyung,” Giwook and Yonghoon both wave at Keonhee as he leaves, “I’m going to go in my room,” Giwook mumbles to Yonghoon before walking to his bedroom so the older wouldn’t see his tears. 

Giwook crawls into his bed before grabbing his most prized possession in this world. Giwook holds a limp yellow teddy bear to his chest. The stuffing has been misplaced due to years of cuddling. The eyes have been replaced at least three times. The voice chip no longer working after years of being in use. He remembers the day his old friend gave the bear to him. It was Giwook’s fifth birthday and his best friend had decided to get him that bear. He wanted Giwook to be able to take his best friend everywhere in case they got separated. Giwook pulls the bear close to his chest and chokes out a sob before pulling the covers over his body. Giwook cries into the bear before looking up at his bedroom door when it’s opened. 

“Baby,” Yonghoon frowns as he walks into the room and climbs under the covers with Giwook, “Come here baby.” 

Giwook scoots close and buries his face into Yonghoon’s chest before he begins to sob loudly, “I-I’m sorry I’m so needy,” Giwook cries and grips at Yonghoon’s shirt. 

Harin and Hyungu rush into the room upon hearing Giwook’s sobs, “What’s wrong?” Harin looks over before frowning. 

“Cuddle time,” Hyungu drags Harin into Giwook’s king sized bed and lays down next to Giwook. 

Hyungu holds Giwook’s waist before pressing his lips to the top of Giwook’s head. Harin reaches his arm over Hyungu and holds Giwook’s hand as Giwook’s sobs become soft hiccups. Yonghoon wraps his arm around Giwook as the youngest cuddles into both Yonghoon and Hyungu. 

“Thank you,” Giwook mumbles, his hiccuping quieting down to uneven breathing. 

“No need to thank us babe. We know you need extra attention, especially when you’re hurting. We’ll always be here for you,” Harin smiles and runs his thumb over Giwook’s fingers. 

“Harin’s right, if you ever need one of us, we’ll drop whatever we’re doing to be here for you,” Yonghoon smiles and kisses Giwook’s forehead, the youngest humming in content. 

“I love you all,” Giwook yawns and snuggles closer before slowly falling asleep to the sound of Yonghoon’s heartbeat. 

“I hope he’s okay,” Hyungu frowns and holds the youngest close before snuggling into him and slowly falling asleep. 

“Sleepy heads,” Harin chuckles softly before falling asleep to the sound of Hyungu’s heartbeat, Yonghoon following behind not too long after Harin. 

When the four finally woke up, Keonhee was already there. Giwook groggily sits up upon hearing his bedroom door open. Keonhee leans against the door frame and smiles at Giwook who makes grabby hands at the older male. Keonhee walks over and picks Giwook up from the bed before setting him down and hugging the younger. Giwook hugs the taller before looking up at him. 

“Cover your ears,” Giwook looks at Keonhee who immediately covers his ears before Giwook turns to the bed, “WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Giwook screams as loud as he can, making the boys on his bed jump. 

Yonghoon desperately tries to grab at the bed before falling off and groaning as his ass hits the ground. Harin and Hyungu rub their temples as they look at Giwook who smiles and looks up at Keonhee. Keonhee pats Giwook’s head while smiling happily as Yonghoon glares at Giwook. 

“Good evening darling,” Keonhee smirks at Yonghoon who flips him off, “Would you fine gentlemen like to order some pizza?” 

“Yes please,” Harin nods and gets off the bed with Hyungu who both walk over and tackle Giwook to the ground. 

“KEONHEE HELP!” Giwook cries out before bursting into laughter as Harin and Hyungu’s fingers ghost over Giwook’s stomach and sides. 

“There’s no help Giwook,” Keonhee laughs and walks over to his boyfriend, “Hi baby,” Keonhee smirks as he helps Yonghoon up. 

“I’m going to punch you in your kneecaps if you let him wake us up like that everytime you come over,” Yonghoon takes his boyfriend’s hand and stands up, “Give it up boys. Leave him alone.” 

Hyungu and Harin laugh before standing up and pulling Giwook up. Giwook looks over at Keonhee and tilts his head in question at Keonhee. 

“Did your boss say anything about the tattoo?” Giwook smiles at Keonhee who nods his head. 

“He said you could come in tomorrow. He’s not doing anything, and he said you could enter in through the back if you wanted to be even more careful. Yonghoon and I will take you there,” Keonhee smiles and pokes Yonghoon’s cheek who nods his head. 

“Sweet!” Giwook walks out of the room happily before flopping onto the couch and picking up the switch, “Someone come play Mario Kart with me,” Giwook shouts before Hyungu and Harin come running out of the room and onto the couch. 

“HELL YEAH MARIO KART!” Harin shouts before grabbing one of the controllers. 

Keonhee runs out and grabs a controller and tosses the other one to Hyungu. 

“I guess I’m the one ordering food,” Yonghoon puts his glasses on and grabs his laptop before sitting on the loveseat next to Keonhee. 

The rest of the night, the boys continue to play video games while eating an excess amount of pizza until they fall asleep cuddling in the living room. The next day, Giwook wakes up before anyone else to shower. After his shower Giwook grabs his nail polish and touches up his nails before drying them under the uv lamp. Giwook walks out into the living room to see Yonghoon on his phone. Giwook grins and walks into his room to put his clear rimmed glasses on before coming back out. 

“What’s up?” Giwook asks as he sits on the recliner by the couch. 

“Are you nervous?” Keonhee hums making both Giwook and Yonghoon jump, “Calm down I’ve been awake for a while,” Keonhee stretches and finally opens his eyes, “What time is it?” 

“Eleven forty-five, why?” Giwook grabs his phone and starts to type a message to post on their twitter. 

“Fuck!” Keonhee quickly gets off the love seat before walking into Yonghoon’s room and starts undressing with the door open, “I told Myeong you’d be there by noon.” 

“Well you better hurry up,” Giwook laughs loudly at Keonhee who flips him off and gets dressed, “Yonghoon you already got dressed right?” 

“Yeah,” Yonghoon gets up before shaking Harin and Hyungu awake. 

“Yeah?” Harin opens his eyes to look up at Yonghoon. 

“Keonhee and I are dropping Giwook off and then going to the mall,” Yonghoon ruffles Harin’s hair as he nods and snuggles back into Hyungu and falls asleep. 

Giwook stands up and walks to his bedroom to grab his boots before walking out of his room and putting them on in the kitchen. Yonghoon slips his shoes on before being greeted by Keonhee who slips his shoes on. 

“You ready bub?” Yonghoon looks over at Giwook who nods his head nervously, “It’s gonna be okay. I promise.” 

“I know. I’m just nervous. It’s going to be my first tattoo,” Giwook tugs on his lip piercing out of nervousness before following the two older males out of the house. 

“You just gotta breathe. Myeong wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I trust that guy with my life,” Keonhee smiles over at Giwook who nervously gets in the back of Keonhee’s car. 

“I’ll be okay,” Giwook nods, more to himself than anything else. 

“You will!” Yonghoon smiles brightly before Keonhee starts the car and begins driving. 

The car ride to the tattoo parlor is short, but full of anxiety. Giwook puffs his cheeks out as they pull up to the tattoo parlor, his nerves suddenly on overload. Giwook looks up at Keonhee who parks the car and smiles at him. 

“We’re here! We’ll come pick you up once you call us okay?” Yonghoon hums and taps Giwook’s knee who nods his head and gets out of the car.

“Bye! Have fun! I love you!” Giwook shuts the door of Keonhee’s car before walking into the parlor from the back door. 

“You’re here!” a male with dyed raspberry colored hair hums, his back facing Giwook. 

“Yeah. Sorry I’m late, Keonhee didn’t wake up in time,” Giwook smiles and sits on the chair. 

“That sounds like him so I’m not surprised. You want it on your chest right?” the male hums as he sets some stuff up, Giwook still not being able to see his face clearly. 

“Yeah. Do you want me to take my shirt off?” Giwook asks before seeing the male nod. 

Giwook slips his shirt off and rests his back against the cold leather of the chair. Giwook shudders out at the feeling before closing his eyes. Giwook opens his eyes when he hears the other male curse, Giwook suddenly feeling his throat go dry when he finally sees the male’s face. 

“Giwook! Hey! Long time no see. How have you been?” the male grins at Giwook who blinks at him. 

“Gay,” Giwook blurts and groans, “I’m sorry. Hi Dongmyeong,” Giwook blushes as Dongmyeong laughs and grabs an antiseptic wipe, “I didn’t know you went into the tattoo business.” 

“We also stopped talking at thirteen when you moved to Seoul,” Dongmyeong smiles and opens the package before wiping Giwook’s chest off, “But, world famous rockstar. I bet you’re happy and swarming with love,” Dongmyeong smirks at how Giwook shudders from the coldness of the wipe, his skin prickling up. 

“Actually not really, which is why I’m getting a tattoo to fill the void of loneliness,” Giwook smiles up at Dongmyeong who frowns. 

“I’m sorry bub,” Dongmyeong grabs the stencil of Dongmyeong’s drawing and places it on Giwook’s chest, “It’s uh,” Dongmyeong bites at his lip piercing before smoothing out the stencil, “It’s nice to see you.” 

“Likewise,” Giwook smiles before yelping when Dongmyeong accidentally brushes his fingers over his nipple, “Christ Myeong!” 

Dongmyeong laughs loudly and slowly peels the stencil off, “Okay, we have to let that dry. We could talk in the meantime?” Dongmyeong pulls up a chair and sits next to Giwook while smiling. 

“Yeah that’d be nice,” Giwook pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Harin who had texted him, “When did you open up the tattoo parlor?” Giwook looks over at Dongmyeong who stares at Giwook’s belly button piercing, “What?” 

“You actually got it pierced,” Dongmyeong laughs and leans back in his chair. 

“I told you I would. You got that tattoo on your neck I see,” Giwook reaches forward and ghosts his fingers over the small tattoo of a frowny face with exed out eyes. 

“Yeah,” Dongmyeong reaches his hand up and intertwines his fingers with Giwook’s, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Giwook squeezes Dongmyeong’s hand and puffs his cheeks out, “I still have that build-a-bear you got me for my birthday.” 

“You’re kidding me. Does the voice thing still work?” Dongmyeong lets go of Giwook’s hand to get the tattoo guns ready. 

“Oh god no. It’s been fifteen years,” Giwook laughs, Dongmyeong joining in on the laughter, “So seeing anyone special?” Giwook wiggles his eyebrows and fixes his nostril piercings. 

“As if. No one wants to put up with my shit,” Dongmyeong laughs and looks at Giwook, “You ready?” 

“Yeah,” Giwook hums and looks over at Dongmyeong as he starts up the tattoo gun, “What shit could you possibly have going on that would prevent people from swooping in and trying to take your heart?” Giwook smiles up at Dongmyeong who rolls his eyes and slips his gloves on. 

“Most people don’t like when I get drunk and cry about my childhood best friend and how much I miss him,” Dongmyeong smiles before beginning to work on the outline of the bass guitar.

“You cry about me?” Giwook smirks at Dongmyeong who rolls his eyes and continues to outline the tattoo, “It’s okay. Yesterday I sobbed into that bear you gave me until I fell asleep basically.” 

“What? Why?” Dongmyeong looks up at Giwook, concern lacing his words. 

“You know why I moved to Seoul right?” Giwook looks up at Dongmyeong who shakes his head, “My parents fought all the time. They were getting a divorce, I knew that. My mom packed me up and left with me in the middle of the night. I was able to finish my school year out before I moved to Seoul. My mom would just repeat over and over again how my father never loved us. My mom ended up getting consumed by her work while I was in school. It’s why I started song writing. I just ended up being kind of abandoned by both of my parents. I don’t blame my mother though, I never have. I do everything I can for her,” Giwook smiles and sighs softly, “Mom felt so bad about taking me away from you. She knew how much I cared about you, but she didn’t want to risk running into my dad,” Giwook winces slightly as Dongmyeong gets closer to Giwook’s nipple. 

“Well you’re here now and that’s all that matters,” Dongmyeong smiles and continues to outline the tattoo, “Is that why you’re doing daisies on the bass?” 

“You and my mom both love daisies,” Giwook blushes and looks away from Dongmyeong who smirks while doing the outline, “I think about you a lot.” 

“In what way?” Dongmyeong smirks as he blows on Giwook’s chest making the younger yelp loudly. 

“Dickhead!” Giwook groans and bites on his lip piercing, “Also get your head out of the gutter!” 

“Excuse me! I was being innocent!” Dongmyeong laughs and wipes the excess ink off Giwook’s chest, “You are the one who took it that way.” 

“You’re the actual worst,” Giwook shakes his head as Dongmyeong continues to outline, “What I meant is that, like, you’re always on my mind,” Giwook messes with his medusa piercing as Dongmyeong blushes and looks up at Giwook. 

“Stop talking like that,” Dongmyeong glares before wiping the ink off again. 

“Why?” Giwook smirks at Dongmyeong who huffs and flicks Giwook’s nose, “Why do you insist on hurting me?” Giwook pouts leaving Dongmyeong in a state of bewilderment at how someone could look so cute. 

“Because you keep making me blush,” Dongmyeong finishes the outline before wiping off the ink and changing the tip of the tattoo gun. 

“What are you going to do if I keep doing it?” Giwook smirks over at him before Dongmyeong straddles Giwook’s waist as he begins to go in and start the shading of the bass guitar, “Oh.” 

“Now shut up while I finish this,” Dongmyeong smirks and continues to shade the bass while sitting on Giwook’s waist. 

“You are the actual worst,” Giwook groans at the smirk Dongmyeong gives him before running a hand through his hair, “What are you doing after this?” 

“After this tattoo or after we get done making out?” Dongmyeong grins at Giwook who makes a strangled noise of confusion, “Don’t think I forgot on your thirteenth birthday you told me you liked me. Then you moved away from before I could do anything about it.” 

“I hate you so much,” Giwook covers his face with his shirt, “Can I take you on a date after this?” 

“Nope,” Dongmyeong hums as he sits back and changes the tip again. 

“What?” Giwook moves his shirt and looks at Dongmyeong who leans back and continues to shade, “Why?” 

“Cause I’m taking you on a date,” Dongmyeong laughs and presses a kiss to Giwook’s shoulder before wiping off the excess ink, “It’s almost done surprisingly.” 

“How long has it been?” Giwook hums as he looks up at Dongmyeong. 

“An hour,” Dongmyeong begins to shade the flowers while Giwook watches him happily. 

Giwook grins at Dongmyeong as the older continues to shade the tattoo. Dongmyeong hums softly as he looks down at the tattoo and bites at his lip piercing. Giwook closes his eyes and winces as Dongmyeong shades more towards his nipple again. Dongmyeong grins before getting off of Giwook. He walks over to the salves and grabs a packet and sets it down on the table by the chair before grabbing some wipes and wiping the rest of the extra ink off of the tattoo. Dongmyeong grabs his phone and takes a picture of it before taking Giwook’s phone and taking a picture of the tattoo while smiling. Dongmyeong bandages up the tattoo and looks down at Giwook. 

“You should text Keonhee and Yonghoon that you don’t need picked up,” Dongmyeong smirks before he straddles Giwook’s lap again. 

“They might suspect something and come anyways,” Giwook looks up at Dongmyeong as he grabs his phone. 

“Then they can walk in to see my tongue in your mouth,” Dongmyeong grins as Giwook texts his friends before setting his phone down, “I missed you so much Giwook.” 

“Fuck, Myeong, don’t make me emotional,” Giwook looks up at his friend and cups his cheeks, “You’re so damn pretty.” 

“Shut up,” Dongmyeong blushes at Giwook before leaning closer to him, “I love you Lee Giwook.” 

“I love you Son Dongmyeong,” Giwook wraps his arms around Dongmyeong’s neck, “Are you gonna kiss me or what?” 

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes before smashing their lips together. Giwook tangles his fingers into Dongmyeong’s hair as the older bites and tugs at Giwook’s bottom lip. Giwook moans out and parts his lips for Dongmyeong who slides his tongue into Giwook’s mouth before fighting with Giwook’s tongue for dominance. Dongmyeong smirks into the kiss before tugging at Giwook’s hair, the younger giving up dominance to Dongmyeong. Giwook lightly pulls at Dongmyeong’s hair eliciting a moan from the shorter. Giwook and Dongmyeong pull away to breathe only for Dongmyeong to trail kisses down Giwook’s jawline and neck. Giwook groans and tilts his head to the side to give Dongmyeong more access to his neck. Dongmyeong smirks and sucks a dark purple bruise to Giwook’s collarbone. Giwook groans before pulling Dongmyeong up and connecting their lips again. Dongmyeong smirks into the kiss and bites Giwook’s bottom lip, the younger parting his lips for Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong slips his tongue past Giwook’s lips and fights the younger for dominance once again when a loud cough is heard from behind the chair. Dongmyeong groans and pulls away from Giwook to look up at the person. 

“Keonhee,” Dongmyeong sighs before getting off of Giwook’s lap, Giwook sitting up and slipping his shirt back on. 

“Listen, I knew you two would find each other attractive, but I didn’t expect you two to be making out on the tattoo chair already,” Keonhee shakes his head as he leans against the wall. 

“Oh my god, Giwook you have a hickey,” Yonghoon looks at the younger in shock. 

“Thanks, it’s not like I didn’t have Dongmyeong sucking on my neck five minutes before you came here,” Giwook pulls out his wallet and looks over at Dongmyeong. 

“I thought he texted you that he didn’t need you guys to come pick him up,” Dongmyeong takes Giwook’s card and totals him out for the tattoo. 

Giwook takes his card back when Dongmyeong hands it to him then sits on the tattoo chair. 

“Yeah, but with him not knowing you, it kind of raised suspicions,” Yonghoon raises his eyebrow in question at the sight of Dongmyeong holding Giwook’s hand, “Oh my god I’m so stupid.” 

“What are you talking about?” Keonhee looks at his boyfriend who excitedly jumps and points to Dongmyeong, “It’s Dongmyeong. What about him?” 

“The boy! The boy that Giwook cries about all the time! His friend from when he was younger! I never put it together that Myeong was Dongmyeong!” Yonghoon cries out happily before Keonhee’s eyes widen. 

“Well now that the mood is ruined,” Dongmyeong walks to the front door and locks the door before walking back, “I have an overnight bag in my car. Why don’t we go on a double date and then I can come to your house and we can spend the night together?” Dongmyeong rocks on his feet while looking at Giwook. 

“On one condition,” Giwook pulls Dongmyeong close to him by his belt loops. 

“What?” Dongmyeong blushes as he looks up at Giwook. 

“Be mine?” Giwook smirks and bites Dongmyeong’s lip, “Or I’m sure some fan would be dying to get my number.” 

“You shut the fuck up,” Dongmyeong glares and kisses him quickly before pulling away, “Of course I’ll be yours you idiot.” 

“That was gay,” Keonhee rolls his eyes before leading the group out of the parlor. 

After Giwook gets into Dongmyeong’s car and he holds Dongmyeong’s hand, Giwook feels a sense of calm wash over him. He had Dongmyeong back and he wasn’t letting him go.


End file.
